


Is Someone Sorry? (ISS)

by number13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming Out, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Family Issues, Highschool AU, Homophobia, M/M, Marco loves kpop, Oops, Past Abuse, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Relationship(s), based off of a true story, the squad in ISS, they're all dorkas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number13/pseuds/number13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean tells his best friend of seven years that he's gay. Little does he know that his best friend- Eren, has a problem with gay people; gay men specifically. Their fighting gets them three days ISS each, in which Jean meets his true love and Eren turns to his counselor for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choice?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an actual event that I was involved in last year, under the same circumstances (I'm Jean, though only some things stayed the same). I actually wrote most of this fic in ISS tbh. The manuscript is titled 'Biology Notes' bc I didn’t want the iss monitor to....you get the idea.  
> Enjoy!

(Over PA) "Jean Kirstein, please report to student services, Jean Kirstein to student services."  
"Oh my fucking god, what is it now?"

A begrudged two-toned haired young man pushed through the crowded school hallway, heading for the office, taking little note of the angry remarks he was getting from the people that were victims of his suppressed rage.  
Today had been a...difficult day; Jean had gotten into a fight with his former best friend, Eren...again. They had been ignoring each other for the past week or so because of a disagreement, involving homophobic Eren mouthing off at Jean.

An (un)simple retelling:

"Eren... I need to talk to you...after class..."  
"Okay bro...What is it," Eren elbowed Jean in the side playfully "girl trouble?"  
"...of sorts... I guess..." Jean sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.  
"It's aight man....I gotcha back." Eren slapped Jean on the back lightly.

(After class ended)

"Okay Jean, so what was it that you were going to tell me?," They both walked down the hall from math to pause in one of the rotundas connecting the other main halls, out of the way of others, of course. “No wait let me guess... you feelin' down because you haven't gotten any pussy lately?"  
Jean inwardly cringed (and gagged) at the statement, but rolled his eyes. "Listen....Eren.... I know this isn't a topic we've discussed...but....how do you feel about homosexuality?"  
"Eww.....nah man....I mean lesbians are hot...but guys? Ugh gross...why...A-Are you gay?"  
"Well....yes... I just don't find girls attractive... I mean they're nice and all but... I feel attracted to men...." 

There was a short pause, Jean hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck while Eren shifted uncomfortably and stared at him.

"That's sick dude..." A long, awkward pause, Eren began to step back. "I don't think we should be friends anymore... I don't want you to be attracted to me..."  
"That's not how it works..."  
"I don't give a fuck. You know what? You're sick and you need help...just (sigh) don't talk to me anymore."  
Jean felt the tears swelling in his eyes. "W-We've... been friends since the 4th grade... and now we're sophomores in high school...and you want to throw all of that away because of my sexual preference?"  
"Dude...I don't want people to think I'm gay. I mean... look at you you’re A FUCKING FLAMING FAGGOT!" Eren grabbed Jean by the collar, grinding his teeth and glaring. "You think IT'S COOL TO BE GAY? IT'S FUCKIN GROSS!" A small crowd began to gather as their quarrel gained heat.  
"You think I wanted to be like this? I DON'T WANT TO BE HATED! ESPECIALLY NOT BY YOU!" 

Eren slaps Jean, forcing his head to be thrashed against the close by corridor wall. Jean gasped in pain, falling to the floor, barely choking out a sob. Eren pulled Jean up so that they were both standing. "IT IS A CHOICE! YOU CAN FUCKING CHANGE!" 'I did' Eren's thought angered him, and he shoved Jean at the word 'change'. Eren's shove sent Jean flying back and sliding on the floor. (A/N: I have a picture of my fight. details in the footer notes.)  
Mr. Smith had heard the fighting and rushed over to stop it, his efforts were in vain, however, for the fight was already over. "Hey! You two, stop!" He walked over to them and separated them. "You're coming with me!" Some onlookers swooned at Erwin's disciplinarian showmanship. Once they were in Vice Principal Pixis' office, they had a seat. 

"So, why were you two fighting?"  
Jean broke down into a sob, but spoke first anyway. "He...He doesn’t want to be friends anymore because I told him I'm gay."  
"Jaeger, you don’t have to get along with everybody, but you can't hate a person because they're gay... *sigh* now I do have to punish both of you, and since neither of you have gotten into trouble before, I think three days' ISS should work.


	2. Hairspray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of ISS...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I typed and posted this from my dsi  
> //this chapter is unfinished, I was in a rush and will add the rest soon.

(The next day)  
Jean walked hastily through the walls to get to his ISS room; a secluded trailer outdoors, away from most of the school. Jean walked up the linoleum steps and opened the door, to be greeted by Eren, Mr. Ackerman, and an adorable freckled boy near the far corner of the room. Jean quickly decided that was where he was going to sit;next to him.  
"Um... hi...I'm Jean...and You?"  
"Marco... what're you here for?"  
Jean sighed "Fighting..."  
"With who?" Jean pointed to the fuming Eren a few seats away.  
"Oh...I'm here for skipping.Three days.You?"  
"Same. Three days..."  
"Oi, you two, no talking, I don't have a problem with you two shit-heads sitting next to each other, exchange numbers or something...just...no talking."  
Marco pulled out his phone, unlocking it and scrolling to contacts, then handed it to Jean.  
Jean typed in his name and number into the phone. He texted himself and handed the phone back. He pulled out his own phone and checked the message, adding Marco to his contacts with an added alien emoji in the process.  
Jean reopened the chat and replied "yo waddup"  
"So how'd you two start fighting?"

"well we've been friends since fourth grade but..." he sent the message. "but what"  
"how do you feel about homosexuality?"

"im a 'practicing homosexual' myself." Marco sent the message and started typing again.   
"well..pansexual really..."  
"whats pansexual? you like pans or some shit?"  
"lol no pan means all in greek (i think)"  
"I had no idea that was a thing."  
"a lot of people don't i suppose... there are like 50 different types of sexualities and genders and all that crap... in my opinion its just a lot of white girls trying to be a unique little snowflake because god forbid they be anything other than a minority...but thats a different conversation for a different time."  
"hm. okeydokey"  
"okey dokey yo jeongmallo? yes Okey dokey yo" Marco giggled at the reference he thought only he would get.  
"dood you listen to zico?ahhhhh"  
"yes omg!!! whats your favorite song?"  
"idk i just barely started listening...i like tough cookie alot though..."  
"i dont like the homophobic slurs they use but thats only because its a different country and the weight of the words doesn't carry overseas very far.  
but hey maybe one day i can come over and help you download a whole shit ton of kpop and all that."  
"you know...you really have a lot to say for someone who looks so quiet and shy."  
"I'll take that as a compliment lol"

 

"You two, shut up." 

Levi Ackerman interrupted their virtual conversation. He turned around and began to write the beginnings of the lesson on the board.  
"We weren't talking though."  
Levi turned around and bestowed them with a deathly glare, then turned back around again, and the expression was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.  
"You were texting, weren't you? Is that not a form of communication?" Levi continued writing, smirking ever so slightly in the process.  
Both Jean and Marco were silent.  
"Alright, now this waste of a time lecture is starting, so all of you shut the fuck up and listen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so in my time the ISS teachers were teachers that had admin jobs...or subsitute jobs... actually I'm not sure because I think a couple of them were coaches...idk anyway in this fic Erwin is a Psycology teacher and Levi is a math teacher... to me they'd be on the same hall. Also while I served my time they had zero tolerance for anything....Levi letting them talk and have their phones out wouldn't have flown in my school.  
> Anyway THANK YOU FOR READING!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I do not have free access to the computer, but I will try to update when I can.  
> Sorry to disappoint! The picture will be uploaded to one of my tumblr blogs depending on this fic’s popularity. If I deem it necessary I will put the link to my tumblr in the notes of a future chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
